Gravity
by Mad Katter
Summary: A decade after the series ended, Duncan manages to write about Violet, Quigley, and his pain. And he realized that he had one more thing to do. And the Baudelaires and Quagmires would never see him again.


**A/N: I love the song and I couldn't help myself but make this melodramatic piece.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Lemony Snicket's/Daniel Handler's. The song is Gravity by Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

Violet. The thought of everything around me brings back what we had. Oh, we shared everything from notes, to silverware, to glasses. The way you keep hair out of your eyes with that ribbon, I wish everyday of my life I could be the one brushing those strands of hair away. Words would not be enough to describe my feelings, but they're all I have left. I love you. There. If only I had the courage to say it before… before Quigley had. But I will love you, I will love you until the moment I'm gone.

* * *

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

Sweet Violet. Never have you forced me into your love. One look from you and I would melt. One smile and it would be instilled forever in my mind. Just your presence makes my stomach flutter. But who am I kidding? You're happy now. And I should be happy for your happiness as well. The question is, is your happiness as important as mine? Oh, the grim thoughts that haunt me. You and… Quigley? It's too much.

* * *

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

Sweet, loving Violet. Why won't you leave my mind? It's a lose-lose situation. You leaving would make my life a total misery. Staying in my life and not being able to touch you leaves me the same. I try to be strong, forcing gladness into my face just for you. But it leaves me weaker and weaker every time. What keeps me living is knowing that I still have a place in your heart, somewhere. It maybe the littlest of places, but I'll hold on.

* * *

_You loved me because I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

Sweet, loving, caring Violet. Every time I see you, I can't help but smile. Just the slightest of reply from you gets me weak in the knees. It's addicting. **You're **addicting. Since the day you started at Prufrock Preparatory School, there was something amazing in you. I just felt it.

* * *

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

Sweet, loving, caring, amazing Violet. A decade later, here I am. Here I am, all alone. Struggling for survival that day was nothing compared to this… heartache. Set me free, Violet. Even if I don't want to let go. Even if it would cause me my happiness.

* * *

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

Sweet, loving, caring, amazing, bewildering Violet. I'm trying. I really am. I just can't. Putting my own desires ahead of yours is unthinkable, yet as I sleep I dream of these things. Of you. Of Quigley. Of my pain._  
_

* * *

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

Sweet, loving, caring, amazing, bewildering, adoring Violet. You're to blame for my misery. The things that love can do. It puts me to sorrow deeper than any ocean, but just a glimpse of you, Violet, sends my heart to heaven. How can I make myself happy, knowing that I can never have you? It's an impossible situation. Quigley. It's bittersweet between us. I gained, I lost. I gained a brother, a triplet, said to have perished in the fire. I lost the one I loved, my irreplaceable love. And it despairs me to choose. **Because I cannot**.

**I wish I were on the moon, away from your gravity.**

* * *

As I jot this down, I hope that it will answer your questions for my departure, why I couldn't stand living under the same roof with all of you, and your worry for my sad emotional state. This is the only solution. I know in my heart it is. I won't meddle with your happiness, Violet and my dear triplet. Alas, my living state has come to an end. I'm finally moving on. I'm moving on from the grief, sorrow, and misery. It's as if a burden was lifted from my shoulders. Violet, I loved you since we met, always have, and always will. Remember me, Violet Baudelaire. That is all I ask.


End file.
